


Ice-Skating

by fallensummer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensummer/pseuds/fallensummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Terezi go ice-skating. That's pretty much it. Oh, and some shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb title oh well. Also I wrote this a year ago so >.>

“No, there is no fucking way I am going on that icy death trap.”

“Karkaaat. Jeez get a grip. You’re such a baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” you snarl. “I just have enough common sense to not want to go on that–oh my fucking god!”

Terezi wraps her arms around your waist and tries to drag you into the rink; you grab hold of the entrance, clinging onto it for dear life. She doesn’t give up, and soon enough you’re hanging parallel to the ice. Your left hand slips, then your right, and you end up face down on ice.

“Whoops, sorry, Karkles. But really, if you’d just skate with me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Mnnnf,” you grumble. Goddamn why do humans have this sort of thing. You place your gloved hands on the ice and try to push yourself up, but they slip and you just hit your already bruised nose again.

After numerous failed attempts on getting up on your own, you grudgingly accept Terezi’s help and let her hoist you up. “Thanks. Even though it was you who brought me to this mfff–” Terezi’s placed her hand over your mouth and is mimicking a babbling crocodile with the other.

“Blah blah blah is what I hear. This is supposed to be fun! Your grumpiness is why we can’t have nice things.” She pouts and crosses her arms.

“My grumpiness is what’s keeping us both alive. Can we just ditch this place?” Your feet are twisting awkwardly, pointing inwards, and it hurts a fucking lot. Your hold on the railing is the only thing keeping you upright. ”I’d even make chalk drawings with you if that’s what it takes.”

“That’s sweet, Karkles.” Terezi makes a show of appearing flustered. “But no. We are skating even if I have to drag your grumpy ass over the entire rink.” She leans in so close to you, her lips are almost touching your ear. “You don’t want it to come to that, do you?” she whispers.

“Psychotic blind girl.” You swat her away and pretend your face isn’t heating up by turning away from her.

This proves to be in vain as she grabs your hands and twirls you around, making you dizzy and frankly, scared (though you’d never admit it) that the railing is no longer an arm’s reach away. “Why is the blind girl the one able to skate?” She smiles sweetly.

“Fuck you,” you say and wriggle out of her grasp. Terezi lets go easily and manages to skate perfectly, something you’d gape at in awe if you weren’t flailing your arms and concentrating on not fucking falling, but you end up landing on your ass anyway.

“Oh my god, you really suck at this!” Terezi’s circling you now. You try to kick at her, but she just jumps over your leg and lands gracefully on the other side.

“What the fuck. This is bullshit, you shouldn’t be able to be so good at this,” you say.

She only cackles at you. “You know what’s bullshit? Your suckyness at this. Hahahaha.”

You’re determined to prove her wrong, to skate like there’s no tomorrow, but apparently paradox space decreed you be shitty at skating, so after many shenanigans not unlike the time you got trapped in Dave’s cape, you scraped your cheek and bruised your arms. And you’re still lying on ice.

“Karkat, you smell delicious!”

You realize that somehow, your face bashing drew blood. “Oh, fuck.” You wipe it off with your glove, which only draws Terezi closer. She’s crouching, nose directed towards you.

“Mmm, cherry red.”

“Mmm, fucked up.” You’ve learned your lesson. You wouldn’t try to hit her, not when your hands are the only thing propping you up, and they’re already shaky. You try to move, but you feel frozen. Terezi sighs and grabs your legs, dragging you face down towards who the fuck knows where. Your blood makes a trail on the ice.

Eventually your foot hits solid ground, and Terezi flips you over and pulls you up. You rub your sore back. “Are we done yet?”

“Not quite.” And with that she kisses your cheek. Your cheeks flame, and you suddenly feel self-conscious.

“What the fuck?”

“Oh, I know you liked it, Karkles.” She winks at you and leaves you standing there at the entrance to the ice rink.

“Such a weirdo,” you say. But you touch your cheek with the dumbest smile on your face.


End file.
